Two Is Better Than One
by evildictatoroftaste
Summary: Rachel and Sam saw Finn and Quinn's kiss. They try to help each other through their heart breaks but What would happen after that? Would they become friends or there's more...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters!_

_If i did Rachel, Quinn, Santana & Brittany would be best friends, Jesse would be back and I would ship Rachel with everyone! ;)_

_This is my first Samchel story, Hope you like it._

* * *

Rachel was getting out of the bathroom when she saw it, she saw Finn talking to Quinn, she couldn't really hear their conversation but there were two words that she heard really clear Love and you, and those were two words she didn't really wanted or needed to hear but then she saw something even worst, Quinn got on her tip toes and leaned to kiss Finn, their lips met and Finn seemed surprised but then he kissed her back. She needed to get out of there, she knew it but she couldn't because she couldn't move and she was crying; why the hell was she crying? She and Finn broke up weeks ago but she couldn't help it, she tried to move on but a little part of her didn't want to let him go, she knew she wasn't really in love with Finn at least not in the way she was with Jesse, she dated Finn after her break up with Jesse so he could help her to forget him, Finn was her rebound guy, she practically used him. She felt bad for doing that to him but told her loved her that he was in love with her days after Jesse broke her heart so she started dating him. At first it was really hard because she was still heartbroken and Finn was obviously not Jesse but he was helping her get over it and while she was spending more and more time with him, it helped her to get her head out of Jesse. He helped her a lot and she cared so much about him, so when she found out about the thing with Santana, it didn't really hurt her that he had sex with another girl, specially Santana Lopez that head bitch of the school, the thing that hurt her was that he lied to her and they were supposed to be best friends, they were dating and he was supposed to know that he could tell anything to her but he didn't instead he lied to her and he had to find out about it from other people, and when they broke up, she wasn't sad or hurt because they were not a couple anymore, she felt like that because she knew she had lost the only person who cared about her, the one who comforted her sometimes, he was her best and only friend. She knew most of the time he didn't really paid attention to what she said but it was nice to have someone that you could tell everything.

Rachel was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't noticed the blonde guy next to her until put one hand in her arm and whispered in her ear "Let's get out of here, Rachel" She nodded and let the blonde guy drag her out of there and he took her to the choir room.

"Rachel, are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I will be okay but shouldn't I be asking you that?" She asked "You just saw your girlfriend making out with another"

"Yeah, I know but things between Quinn and I have not been really good lately. We are falling apart and I knew something like this will eventually happen but I hoped at least they happened after we broke up but that's Quinn" He said "I knew we were going to break up sooner or later"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had time to think about it and it was not going to work out, we are too different and our relationship started for convenience, I was the quarterback of the football team and she was the head cheerleader but then Finn got back to be the quarterback and we just fell apart, we were never in love with each other, we were in love with the idea of being the 'it' couple" he said "Sorry I'm babbling"

"wow, you really thought about that, you seem so sure of yourself and everything you're saying" she said "and it's okay, sometimes I also start to babble" she smiled

"Well yeah I have a lot of time to think because I don't have many friends in the school"

"I know what you mean but you need to know that I'm here for anything you want" she smiled

"Thanks Rachel"

"Why have we never talked like this? You have been in the glee club for months and we have only talk once or twice and those conversations didn't had more than five words"

"I know, I think it was because I was with Quinn all the time and she hates you so we never had the opportunity to talk but that doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you. I don't care what Quinn or other people say about you, you seem like a really nice person, sometimes you're bossy but you're always nice to everyone even when they are not nice to you"

"That's really nice, Sam. No one have ever been so nice to me"

"You're welcome and I'm not like everyone else, I don't get why people are so mean to you when you're such a good person"

"Thanks Sam" She said and hugged him "I think we need to talk more often, you know how to cheer me up and by the way anytime you need someone to talk to just know that you can count with me, just call me or go to my house, I just want you to know that you have a friend here"

"Thanks Rachel" He said "So what do you want to do now? We're too late to go to class so we have about half an hour till the next class"

"Let's sing something, I've never sing with you and I would love to see how we sound together"

"Rigth now? Everyone is in class, they'll hear us"

"The room is sound proofed so we'll just shut the door and no one will hear us"

"Okay so what do you want to sing?"

"Look on my ipod and tell me what song do you like or at least know"

"Okay, Broadway girl" he said and started scanning all the songs on her iPod, everything was Broadway except for a few pop songs and Taylor Swift until he found one song her liked. "What about Raise you glass by Pink?"

"Sure, I love that song" She said, connected her iPod and the music started.

Rachel started singing:

_Right right, turn off the lights,_

_We're gonna lose our minds tonight,_

_What's the deal, yo?_

_I love when it's all too much,_

_5am turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

Sam joined her

_Party Crasher,_

_Penny Snatcher,_

_Call me up if you want gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_In all the right ways,_

_All my underdogs,_

_We will never be never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

Sam sang alone

_Slam slam, oh hot damn_

_What part of party don't you understand,_

_Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)_

_Can't stop, coming in hot,_

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)_

_Party Crasher,_

_Penny Snatcher,_

_Call me up if you want gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?_

Rachel joined him and they sang the rest of the song together, they danced along and just had fun.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_In all the right ways,_

_All my underdogs,_

_We will never be never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_(oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)_

_So if you're too school for cool,_

_And you're treated like a fool,_

_You can choose to let it go_

_We can always, we can always,_

_Party on our own_

_(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_In all the right ways,_

_All my underdogs,_

_We will never be never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_In all the right ways,_

_All my underdogs,_

_We will never be never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)_

They were holding hands at the end of the song and he looked deep into her eyes. They held the final note together and when it was done, they pulled apart and smiled.

"That was…" Rachel said

"I know I'm not as good as you Rachel"

"I was going to say amazing"

"Oh okay, thanks!"

"Hey, I was thinking of doing something for this week's assignment the Glee club and I wanted to sing a duet but the only two guys I've sing a duet with are my ex-boyfriends, after today I don't want to sing with Finn and if I ask Puck he just thinks of it as a excuse to make out so no thanks. I was wondering that now that we discovered that we sound great together if you would like to sing a duet with me"

"Sure, I would love to sing with you Rachel" he smiled "Do you have any song in mind?"

"Yeah, I have two options, one is 'If we ever meet again' by Timbaland and Katy Perry and the other is 'Two is better than one' by Boys like Girls and Taylor Swift" she said "The second is more romantic and if we sing that it'll create lots of rumors and I don't Quinn trying to kill me so I think we should sing 'If we ever meet again'" he laughed

"Sure, I love that song, when could we rehearse it?"

"Do you have something to do after school?" she asked

"Nope, I'm free today"

"Okay then meet me 3:30 at the auditorium" she said and they continued talking and laughing waiting for the period finish so they could go to their next classes. They were having such a good time that they didn't noticed that Mr. Schuester entered to the room until he cleared his throat.

"um, Hi Mr. Schue, we didn't heard you entered"

"Yeah, I noticed that but can you explain me what are you two doing here and didn't went to my Spanish class?" he asked

"That was my fault Mr. Schue, I wasn't feeling good and Sam stayed with me to make sure I was okay"

"Yeah, I brought her here so she could sing and feel better, you know that singing cheer her up"

"Okay guys but don't do it again" he said and walked to his office but he was kind of suspicious that that was the real reason, he didn't knew they were friends but from what he saw when he entered to the choir room, they didn't seemed just as friends, there was something more.

A few minutes later the other Glee members entered to the class and everything went back to normal, Quinn sat next to her "boyfriend" Sam, Rachel sat next to her new best friend Rachel, Finn sat far away from her, it was like every single day, everything was normal for everyone except Sam and Rachel because neither of them could get the other out of their heads.

When the class finished, Rachel and Mercedes walked to the door to go to their classes when they saw Quinn and Sam talking next to the door and Rachel said "Sam, don't forget to meet me at the auditorium after school"

"I'll be there…" he said

"What?" Quinn shouted after Rachel left.

* * *

Review if you liked it and want me to continue! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters._

_I hope you like this new chapter! Don't forget to review!_

* * *

"What?" Quinn shouted "Why are you meeting her at the auditorium after school?"

"We're going to sing a duet in a few days so we're rehearsing after school"

"What? No! There's no way you're going to sing a duet with her"

"I'm going to and there's no way you're going to stop me" he said

"Don't you realized that's just a way to seduce you, she's always after the guys I like, first Puck then Finn and now you"

"She's not after me and she's a really nice girl, why do you hate her so much?"

"Because she's trying to ruin my life and she always steal my boyfriends"

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's not that she steal your boyfriends that they're the ones who go to her?"

"No because there's no way they would ever prefer her over me"

"After being with you Quinn they're the ones who go to her, she's a nice person, she cares about everyone and she's fun to be with and you are just so selfish and so full of yourself that after a while it gets really boring and annoying"

"You are actually defending Man-hands? You are on her side?"

"Yes because I'm sick of you"

"If you sing with her then… we are over"

"Okay then, we were going to break up anyway"

"You wanted to break up with me?" She couldn't believe he wanted to break up with her, she was Quinn Fabray, head cheerio and no one could break up with her.

"Oh come on Quinn, you are going to be okay, you already have Finn now you two can be the 'it' couple again, the quarterback and the head cheerleader. Be happy"

"Finn? Why are you bringing him into this?"

"Come on Quinn please don't play dumb, I saw you kissing Finn so we are done, completely over so now you can go to Finn" he said and walked away while Quinn shouted and said he will going to regret it.

After school Sam went directly to the auditorium, when he arrived Rachel was already there waiting for him. She was playing piano, she was playing 'Hello' by Lionel Richie, everything was perfect, and she sang it and played it beautifully until she sang _'Are you somewhere feeling lonely or there's someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart for I haven't got a clue but let me start by saying, I love you' _and in the last phrase her voice broke and tears started falling down her cheeks.

Sam walked to the piano and sat next to her in the piano bench, when she looked at him he just put his arm around her a pulled her close to comfort her, when she calmed down he asked "Does that song always make you cry?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of someone I loved, I thought I was over it but apparently I'm not"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I don't want to bore you with my drama"

"I won't be bored, I promise plus it'll distract me from my own drama"

"Okay, I will tell you but then don't say I didn't warned you" Rachel said and started with her story about Jesse, how they met, about their relationship, what he meant to her and how he broke her heart.

"Wow, for what you just said it seems like he really loved you and you were really in love with him but he was a total jerk for egging you" he said "You've been through so much, Rachel. How did you got over that heart break?"

"It was really hard to get over Jesse, I really loved him and he just left me but Finn was there for me all the time so being with him just helped me"

"So Finn was your rebound guy?" He said but he regretted saying that as soon as the words left his mouth "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that"

"It's okay and you are right, he started as my rebound guy but then he became something else a sort of friend, a company, I didn't feel lonely when I was with him and I could always talk to him even when he didn't really heard what I was saying"

"Just so you know, I'll always be here to listen to all your problems and stories. I like talking to you"

"Thanks Sam, You're such a good friend"

"Thanks, so are you. Ready for rehearsal?"

"Yeah, the show must go on" she said they started rehearsing; Rachel gave Sam a few tips every now and then to help then with his singing. "That was great, You're such a great singer" she said after they finished rehearsing.

"Am I the best guy you have sung with? Do I have the best voice?" he joked

"Nope but you are a really close second"

"Really? Who's the best one?" he asked "It can't be Finn because his voice is not that good" he smiled

"No it's not Finn" she laughed "The guy with the best voice is Jesse"

"Your ex boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he was the lead in Vocal Adrenaline and because of him they won nationals four years in a row"

"Wow, he was that good?"

"Yeah"

"So do you know anything about him? Where is he or what he's doing?" he asked

"No, the last thing I knew was that he went to Los Angeles to study in the UCLA"

"He's studying at the UCLA? Is he rich or something? That university is really expensive"

"Yes, he is but he got a complete scholarship"

"So Vocal Adrenaline was better than the Warblers?"

"Yes, they had amazing vocals and their choreographies were mind-blowing and they rehearsed a lot of hours every day, my mom was a perfectionist" she said

"Your mom? I thought you had two gay dads" he asked, he didn't knew her story like the rest of the glee members so the only things he knew about her were the things people said about her.

"Yeah but I met my biological mother last year, she was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline"

"Wow really? How did you meet her?"

"I'll tell you that story any other day; I've talked too much about me today. Tell me something about, now you know a lot of things about me but I barely know things about you"

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me how was your other school, where did you lived before you transferred"

"I lived in California with my mom, my dad died many years ago and we moved here because my mom got a new job" he said "My other school was okay, I was the typical Californian guy, I talked to a lot of people but I had very few real friends, I was in the football team too and I was the quarterback, we always won so the people of the football team were the most popular people on school, there was not glee club and pretty much everyone got along"

"So you preferred being there? You were popular and people get along, here is totally different"

"Actually I like this school more, even though everyone picks on the glee club, the glee club is fun and it makes me happy and I met incredible people there"

"I'm glad your mother got a new job in Lima or I would have ever meet you" Rachel smiled and it was one of the most sincere smiles he have seen on her face.

"I'm glad too because now I have you as a friend, we are friends right?"

"Yes Sam, We are friends and I'm glad to be your friend" and she hugged him and he hugged her tightly before letting her go. "It's getting late, I should go"

"Yeah me too, do you need a ride?" he asked "my car is in the parking lot, I can take you home"

"Really? I don't want to bother you"

"Your house is in the way to mine so it's not a problem"

"Okay" she smiled and they walked to his car, he opened the door for her and closed it when she got in, walked to the other side of the car and got in it and drove away. What they didn't noticed was that three girls saw them getting out of the auditorium and getting in Sam's car, those three girl were Quinn, Santana and Brittany the head bitches if the school. Quinn was furious because she saw them happy, they were talking and laughing and she didn't liked that, they really looked like a happy couple and she wanted them to be miserable, Rachel for stealing all her boyfriends and Sam for breaking up with her, they'll pay for that, she will make their lives a living hell, She would not let man-hands get another of her boyfriends.

In the way to Rachel's house, Sam and Rachel continued talking about many different things just to get to know each other, they discovered that they had some things in common like the music even though Rachel mostly listened to music from Broadway shows, she also like pop and rock and they had that in common they liked the same singers, they also had some movies in common, they were fans of Avatar and Harry Potter and that was their biggest secret so they promised to not tell anyone about it.

"Here we are" Rachel said when they arrived to her house. Sam got out of the car and opened her door and walked her to the door "Thanks for the ride Sam, see you tomorrow" she said, stood in her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek and he hugged her.

"It was nice to spend more time with you, see you tomorrow Rach" she smiled at the nickname while he walked to his car.

The next days were a bit awkward for them because everyone was paying attention to everything Sam and Rachel did, gossiping about them because all of the sudden people saw them talking and hanging out, they ate lunch together and Sam sat next to her in some classes and took her home again after classes. The guys from the glee club were suspicious too, Quinn wanted to rip Rachel's head off and Finn was so jealous of them hanging out even though he was with Quinn now, he didn't want Rachel to be with another guy.

"Stay away from my man, RuPaul" Quinn said

"I want nothing to do with Finn so you can stop your jealousy act"

"I'm not talking about Finn, stay away from Sam man-hands, he is mine"

"Last time I checked he broke up with you so he's not your man, he can hang out with whoever he wants so you can go back to Finn"

Meanwhile Sam was in the dressing room changing his clothes for the football practice when Finn and Puck approached him "What the hell is going on between you and Rachel?" Finn asked

"We are just friends"

"Since when? Until a few days ago you and Berry didn't said more than 'Hi' to each other" Puck said

"Yeah but we had a bonding experience and now we are friends"

"Just friends?" Finn asked "I don't believe you, all of the sudden you hang out with her and take her home; I think you want more than a friendship, you just want to get in her pants"

"I'm not like you two, she's just my friend so now back off and let me go to the practice" he said and walked away.

* * *

Rachel was at home trying to do her homework but she couldn't concentrate because of thought about her "conversation" with Quinn and all the gossip in the school were in her mind. Everyone thought she was screwing Sam, just because they spent time together. In Mckinley no one could hang out with someone of the opposite sex without people thinking they were fooling around. She tried to get those thoughts out of her head and concentrate on her homework but then she heard her phone buzzing, she had a new message.

_Hey Rach, what are you doing? – S_

_Trying to do my homework but I can't concentrate. What about you? – R_

_I'm bored, I'm not in the mood for homework and I've nothing else to do – S_

_Wanna come over? We can watch a movie – R_

_Harry Potter? – S_

_Sure, I've all the dvds – R_

_Okay be there in fifteen – S_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters_

_I hope you like! This new chapter is more focused in friendships! :) Don't forget to review!_

* * *

Rachel changed her clothes and went downstairs to wait for him, she didn't know why she was so excited when she just saw him a few hours ago, but still, she was really excited for this, then the bell rang and she ran to open the door.

"Hi Sam, come in"

"Hi Rach" he kissed her in the cheek and got into the house.

"Which movie do you want to see I have all the harry potter movies"

"Okay, let's watch 'Harry and the Half-Blood Prince'" he said and Rachel went to put the dvd "So how was your day Rach?"

"It was okay, I spent most of the day with Mercedes and today your nice ex-girlfriend told me to stay away from you"

"She did what?" he screamed

"Calm down Sam, I don't really care what she says, you're my friend and I don't care what people think about it"

"Thanks Rach but it annoys me that she told you to stay away from me, who the hell does she thinks she is? She's not my girlfriend and even if she was she has no rights to tell you that" he sighed and tried to calm down "Well today I had an intervention too, Finn and Puck are not happy that now we are friends"

"What did they say?"

"They think I want to get in your pants"

"What? What the hell were they thinking, I'm gonna have a serious conversation with them"

"It's okay Rach, I don't care what they think about me"

"I'm sick of people gossiping about us, why can't we just be friends? They're always thinking the worst of people"

"Don't pay attention to them, we'll continue being friends and everyone can go to hell" he smiled

"Okay, let's see the movie" She put play and they just sat and watched the movie, making comments about their favorite characters and couples.

"Who are your favorite characters?" Rachel asked.

"I like Harry, Sirius Black and Dumbledore. What about you?"

"My favorites are Hermione, Harry and Bellatrix" she smiled

"You like Bellatrix? She's the bad girl

"Yeah, I know but she's a powerful woman and she's crazy but she's also funny"

"Okay" he laughed "And who's your favorite couple?"

"I like Harry and Hermione, you?"

"I like Draco and Hermione"

"You like Draco and Hermione? They're total opposites and he's a bad guy"

"That's the point, they are so different and that makes them a great couple and love change people so he can become a great guy when he's with her"

"Nah, Harry and Hermione are the best couple, they're both strong people and they're fearless, they're perfect for each other and they complement very well"

"Okay you have a point but I still think Draco and Hermione would make a better couple" he smiled. They were comfortable around each other, so comfortable that Rachel leaned and put her head in Sam's shoulder and he put his arm around and they didn't even noticed what they were doing until they heard the door bell.

"I'll go to see who is it, stay here" She stood up, walked to the door and opened to see Puck and Finn standing there. "Noah, Finn? What are you doing here?"

"We want to talk with you, can we come in?" Finn said

"No, I'm busy so can you talk quickly and leave?" she said

"Who are you hiding Berry?" Puck said

"It's none of your business, what do you want?"

"We wanted to warn you about Sam" Finn said

"What about him?"

"We heard that he's trying to get in your pants and he's just being friendly so he could achieve his goal, it was a bet with one of the football guys" Finn said

"Oh really? Why don't we ask him personally?" She said "Sam, what do you have to say about their news" She asked and Puck and Finn had a shocked expression.

"What the hell guys? I already told you that we are just friends but you still come here and talk shit about me?"

"We had to tell her what we heard, she's our friend and we don't want her to get hurt" Finn said and Rachel started to laugh

"You don't want me to get hurt? Now you care about me, after you hurt me so many times, after everything you did to me you come here and say you care about me?" She yelled "And now you come to tell me stupid things that people are gossiping around school?"

"We heard that from a reliable source" Finn said

"A reliable source and who would that be?"

"Quinn" Puck said

"That's your reliable source?" she said exasperated, she was sick of people gossiping about her and was sick of Quinn trying to ruin her life "Quinn Fabray, that's your source? Sam's ex-girlfriend, the girl who hates me the most, the girl who lied to you saying that you were the father of her baby, that's your fucking source?" She yelled "She's the bitch of the school and you prefer to trust that girl but not me?"

"She's not a bitch!" Finn said

"She is and you know it but now she's your girlfriend so you'll defend her no matter what, you'll defend her the way you never defended me but you know what I don't care anymore" She said "You two are the worst people in the school and you two deserve each other. Get out of my house" she yelled and shut the door in their faces.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked

"Not really" she said and he hugged her.

"We'll get through this, Rach" he said and kissed her forehead.

The next day went back to normal because Sam and Rachel didn't spent much time together because that day they didn't had any classes together and because people got another thing to talk about. She spent more time with Mercedes and luckily she didn't saw Quinn because she was still furious about the rumors she spread about Sam around school. When she went to the choir room she saw Sam and Puck talking and when they saw her, they went to talk to her.

"Hi Rach" Sam said and kissed her on the cheek

"Hi Sam, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good, are you ready for our duet?"

"Of course!" she smiled and she had totally forgotten that Puck was behind Sam until he talked.

"Hey Rachel, can I talk with you?"

"What do you want Puck" she said. He knew he was in trouble, Rachel only called him Puck when she was really mad at him otherwise he was Noah to her.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday, I believed in Quinn's lies again instead of believing you. I'm sorry Rachel" he said "I already apologize to Sam and he forgave me, can you forgive me too?" Rachel tried so hard to not forgive him because he really hurt her by not believing in her but she also knew he was giving a sincere apology and that was not something that Noah did often so she gave up.

"Okay Noah, I forgive you but if you do something like that again, you'll lose my friendship forever"

"Thanks Berry" he smiled and they went to their sits, Rachel sat in the front row and Sam and Puck sat on each side of her.

Mr. Schuester entered to the room and said "Alright guys, anyone have anything prepared for today?" he asked and Rachel raised her hand. "Yes Rachel?" he asked

"Mr. Schue, Sam and I have prepared a duet"

"Okay Rachel, Sam let's hear it" Rachel walked to the front of the choir room and Sam followed her. Rachel looked into Sam eyes, nodded and he started playing his guitar, the band followed him and started singing.

_What is someone like you doing in a place like this?_

_Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_

_Say what's your name, what are you drinking_

_Think I know what you are thinking_

_Baby what's your sign tell me yours and I'll tell you mine_

_Say what's somebody like you doing in a place like this?_

Rachel joined him and sang the next verse alone.

_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_Say if we ever meet again,_

_This free-falls, got me soo, kiss me all,_

_Night, don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_

_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before._

_Hope You don't see me flash but I can't help but want you more, more_

_Baby tell me what's your story I aint shy don't you worry_

_Im flirtin' with my eyes, I wanna leave with you tonight._

_Do you come here much? I've gotta see your face some more_

_(Some more cause baby i)_

Sam joined her and they sang the rest of the song together.

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again_

_This free fall's, got me so_

_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_If we ever meet again_

_I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever meet again_

_I won't let you go away (said if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever meet again_

_I'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again)_

_If we ever meet again_

_I won't let you go away-ay-ay_

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again_

_This free fall's, got me so_

_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again_

_This free fall's, got me so_

_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

They were holding hands at the end of the song and they looked deep into each other's eyes. They held the final note together and when it was done, their eyes remained connected. They smiled and the guys from the glee club were cheering and clapping except for Quinn and Finn. After that the class went back to normal except for the angry glares the "happy" couple from the back row was giving them.

"Rach, want me to take you home?" Sam asked at the end of the class

"Thanks for the offer Sam but I'm going with Mercedes to meet Kurt and Blaine at the mall, we are going for a coffee" she smiled "Wanna come?"

"Oh okay" he said "No thanks, see you tomorrow Rach, have fun"

"Okay, Bye Sam" she smiled and went to meet Mercedes at the parking lot.

* * *

They met Kurt and Blaine in the coffee shop, bought their coffees and sat in a table to talk.

"So girls, how was school?" Kurt asked

"Everything was pretty good and Miss Diva sang a duet with Mr. Evans"

"Wait what?" Kurt said "You sang a duet with Sam Evans? I didn't even knew you two ever talked"

"I know" Mercedes said "We were all really surprised when they started to hang out"

"And Quinn didn't try to rip you apart for singing and hanging out with her boyfriend?"

"Actually they broke up a few days ago" Rachel said

"Really? So are you dating the Golden Boy?" Kurt asked

"No, he's just a friend"

"Yeah" Mercedes said sarcastically "Since they broke up Rachel and Sam started hanging out every day and he even drives her home after school but they're just friends right Rachel?" Kurt and Blaine laughed and Rachel turned red.

"Wow Rachel, what do you had that makes all the hot popular guys at school want to be with you?" Kurt asked

"Not every guy wants to be with me, if you don't remember I'm the most unpopular person in school"

"Maybe but you have to admit that you have dated the hottest guys." Kurt said "First Puck then Jesse, Finn and now Sam" Rachel flinched when she heard Jesse's name and Kurt noticed that "Sorry for mentioning that douche but he was hot too, I was just making a point"

"It's okay" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"So… Why didn't you invite Mr. Tall, Blonde and Handsome to have coffee with us?"

"I didn't but he had other thing to do"

"Oh okay but you have to bring him the next time" Kurt said.

They continued talking, laughing and having a great time, Rachel and Mercedes told Blaine funny stories about Kurt, they were having so much fun and Rachel and Mercedes tried to know Blaine better, they wanted to make sure he would be the right guy for Kurt because they knew he was really in love with him. They realized he was such a great guy, he was sweet and funny and he really cared about Kurt but they weren't really sure if he felt the same for Kurt but then they Rachel's phone started buzzing.

_Hey Rach, I'm at the mall, Wanna hang out when you're done? – S_

_Sure, I'll text when I'm done, it won't be more than half an hour. – R_

_Okay, see you then – S_

"Was that Sam?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope, why would you think that?" Rachel said but Kurt took the phone off her hand and read the messages.

"Maybe because you have a smile from ear to ear" Mercedes said and they laughed

"That's not true"

"Yeah, whatever diva" she said "So what does the message says?" she asked Kurt.

"She's hanging out with the Golden Boy after she's done with us" Kurt said and Rachel turned red.

"He's so into you diva, he saw you about an hour ago and he wants to see you again. You need to make a move as soon as possible" Mercedes said.

"I'm not going to 'make a move' because we are just friends, nothing will ever happen"

"Yeah whatever you say diva" they laughed, soon after Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes said bye and wished her luck with her "date".

"Go get the golden boy diva!" Kurt said and they left laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters_

* * *

After they left Rachel texted Sam he met her outside the coffee shop, she noticed he had changed his clothes and he looked hotter than ever, he was wearing jeans, a black almost see-through t-shirt and a black jacked, his blonde hair was well done, it was like he actually tried to impress her. That couldn't be possible because they were just friends even though Rachel couldn't deny she had thought about them dating and she liked the idea but she didn't want to ruin their friendship with a relationship they didn't knew if it would ever last.

"Hi Rach, how was everything, how's Kurt?"

"Everything was good and Kurt is great even though he says he miss us, he likes the new school" she said "You should have come, we had a great time"

"That's good; maybe I'll come with you the next time"

"Okay" she smiled "So… what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, do you want to go to see a movie?"

"Sure but…" she said looking at her wallet "…I don't have enough money for a ticket"

"It's okay, I invited you so I'll pay" he said

"No Sam, it's not necessary we can do something else"

"I insist, Rach I'm your friend please let me pay"

"Okay, but just this time"

"Just this time" he smiled

"Thanks Sam" They went to the cinema and decided to watch 'Burlesque" because it was a musical and Cher and Christina Aguilera were in it plus Sam wouldn't mine to see a bunch of her in lingerie.

When they were walking to the parking lot after the movie, they were commenting about it, Rachel liked the movie and the songs, it wasn't her type of movie but she couldn't deny Cher and Christina had amazing voices. In their way to Sam's car, Rachel saw a familiar car, it was a Range Rover and her heart dropped, she knew that car, it was Jesse's car but she knew that was not possible, he couldn't be in Lima; he was supposed to be in Los Angeles studying at the UCLA. Sam continued talking to her while she was lost in her thoughts and when she didn't replied, she turned to see her, her face was a combination of emotions, it was mixed with hurt, sadness, surprise and angriness and he had no idea why she was like that, did he do something wrong? He tried to think what he could have done but he couldn't find anything that could make her feel like that.

"Rachel? Is everything okay?" he asked and she got out of her thoughts.

"Yeah" she said "Yeah, everything's fine, let's go" She tried to smile and look happy but it didn't reach her eyes.

On the weekend Rachel couldn't stop thinking about that Range Rover, she tried to convince herself that it was just another car, it wasn't Jesse's Range Rover but she couldn't lie to herself, she was pretty sure that was him and she was scared to see him because she tried really hard to stop thinking about him and get over him and she thought she did that but apparently after she saw that car and Jesse came to her mind she realized she wasn't really over him and she was still hurt about everything that happened between them.

On Monday Rachel went to school and for the first time in her life she was not excited to be there, to go to the glee club or to go to any other of her classes, 'Valentine's Day' was this week and she was single again and even worst she had to see Finn and Quinn all over each other, kissing, hugging being a cute happy couple. Ew!

Everyone at Glee Club was like that except for Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Puck and Lauren. Actually Puck was trying to convince Lauren to be her Valentine, it was really weird, and he even sang for her in the glee club, everyone was surprised and confused. No one knew since when Noah Puckerman started liking Lauren Zizes but Rachel was glad that he wanted to be with a girl that was not a cheerio, he usually liked girls just because of their appearances apparently this was not the case but Lauren didn't care and continued turning him down and that was another surprise for everyone including Noah, he have never been turned down, he was used to have all the girls at his feet but Lauren was the exception and Noah continued trying and that another surprise he used to give up really quickly if the girl he was 'dating' didn't have sex with him.

Rachel was walking to her locker when she saw Sam, he was taking some things of his locker, she haven't talk to him after he left her at her house after the movie, she had been really worried about everything that happened that day, the talk with her friends, the movie with Sam and the range rover she saw in the parking lot. She tried to distract herself but her thoughts kept going back to Jesse, at the end she convinced herself that was just another range rover and there was no way Jesse was back in Lima.

"Hi Rach" Sam said

"Hey Sam"

"Hey it's everything okay between us? You seemed pretty upset after the movie" he said "Did I do something wrong?"

"Everything's okay Sam. You didn't do anything wrong" she assured him "That day I remembered something that made me mad but it wasn't your fault"

"Oh okay, I thought you were mad at me" he said "So how was your weekend?"

"It was really boring" she smiled "Are you excited for Valentine's Day?"

"Not really, it's the first time I'm single on Valentine's Day" he said "What about you?"

"I never really liked it because I've always been single on this 'holiday'"

"Okay then you are spending Valentine's Day with me" he smiled

"What?"

"You're going to spend Valentine's Day with me, this day is supposed to be about love and friendship and you are my best friend Rach" he said "So you are spending it with me, us friends obviously"

"Okay" she smiled, Sam was glad to see that genuine smile on her face again.

Sam and Rachel were walking to their next class when a guy came and gave a red rose and a card to Rachel. "What's this?" she asked

"A guy paid me to give you this" he said and left.

"Who sent you the rose?" Sam asked while Rachel opened the card and read it.

"It says it's from a 'Secret Admirer' and that will find out who he is soon" she said.

"Okay…" Sam said "Do you have any idea who could be?"

"Nope, this is really weird, I have never got anything on Valentine's Day" she said and they continued walking to their class.

After that Rachel continued getting red roses, with a card signed by 'S.A'. She got one on English class then on Spanish class, then on Biology class, in every single class she had someone went to her and gave her a rose with the same card, and that was starting to be news around school 'Rachel Berry was receiving red roses from a secret admirer' everyone was gossiping about that, trying to think who could it be, a lot of people thought it was Sam but when Rachel asked him, he said he didn't sent them and he had no idea who could be her secret admirer.

"Okay guys, this week's assignment is to pick a partner and sing what you thing is the world's greatest love song" Mr. Schue said "Okay guys partner up"

"Mr. Schue can I say something?" Finn asked and when Mr. Schue nodded he continued "I'm the closest thing this club has to a celebrity right now and like a famous athlete I'm gonna get to a charity, you guys so I'm gonna set a kissing booth like a smooch for a dollar and I'm gonna donate all the money to the glee club"

"Don't even act like you are trying to help us, you just want to make out with a bunch of girls" Mercedes said

"I've kiss Finn and I'm just gonna say, it's not worth a buck" Santana said and everyone laughed. "However I would pay a hundred dollars to jiggle one of his man boobs"

"Do you ever get tired of tearing other people down?" Finn asked.

"No, Not really" Santana said

"Cause you always just seem to be medaling in other people's business."

"Oh, please. You guys love me. I keep it real, and I'm hilarious." Santana said.

"Actually, you're just a bitch." Lauren chimed in. Rachel had never really liked her.

"Okay, I'm sorry; you got eyes for my man." Santana smirked.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not your man." Puck said.

"Finn is right," Quinn said. "All you ever do is insult us. Three weeks ago you said you were disappointed that I didn't have a lizard baby. Five minutes ago you said that Mr. Shue belonged in a twelve step program."

"Wait, what?" Mr. Shue asked.

"You're addicted to vests." Santana shrugged

"The truth is Santana that you can dish it out but you can't take it" Rachel said "Okay, maybe you're right; I'm destine to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of Willow. But the only job you're gonna have is working on a Pole!" Rachel said and everyone was shocked that she finally stood up to Santana.

"Fine" Santana got up and walked out of the choir room.

After the fight with Santana, Rachel couldn't concentrate in the rehearsal, felt bad for what she said to Santana. "Hey Rach everything okay? You seem pretty upset" Sam said

"I feel bad for what I said today to Santana, I know she's a bitch most of the time but I shouldn't have said that"

"Are you serious? She's always making fun of you and the only time you stood up to her you feel bad?" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing

"What I said was really mean and I heard her crying, I'm not the kind of person that likes making people cry"

"Okay, if that going to make you feel good then go and apologize to Santana"

"Okay, be right back" she said and went to find Santana; she was in the parking lot with Brittany. "Santana, can I talk to you?"

"What do you want man-hands? You said enough already" she said

"Brit, can I talk with her alone?" Brittany nodded and left them "I'm sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have said that, it was too mean"

"Why are you being nice to me? I always say mean things to you and never apologize"

"Well I'm not the kind of people who feels good by making others feel bad" Rachel said and walked away

"Rachel wait, after you said today to me, I kind of know what you may feel when I make fun of you so I'm…" Santana said "…sorry"

"Okay, maybe we could start all over?" Rachel said

"Sure, I would love that and sorry for calling you RuPaul and man-hands"

"Okay, I forgive you" she smiled "ready to go back to the glee rehearsal?"

"Yeah, let's find Brit and we'll go back" she said.

When they went back to the choir room, they were laughing about something Brit said and everyone turned to see them, everyone was confused, less than two hours ago Rachel and Santana were fighting and now they came to the choir room, talking and laughing? No one knew what the hell was going on.

"What the hell are you looking?" Santana said going back to her bitchy attitude "Go back to your rehearsal" everyone returned to their rehearsal and Santana smiled to Rachel, she was really surprised about that because it was a sincere smile not the usual smirks she used when she was making fun of someone, it was a genuinely happy smile.

At the end of the rehearsal

"Hey diva" Mercedes said after the glee rehearsal "Who's sending you all those roses?"

"Hi Mercedes, I have no idea, the cards just say they're from a secret admirer but I have no idea who could be the guy" she said "I just hope it's not Jacob, that would be too creepy"

"Maybe is the golden boy, he's totally in love with you" Mercedes smiled

"It's not him, I already asked him and he was with me when I got the first rose and he was as surprised and confused as me so he can't be my secret admirer"

"I think it's him and he's just acting to give you a surprise" Mercedes said

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?" Sam asked and then a guy came with another rose and a bigger card. Rachel received it, quickly opened the card and read it.

"What is says, Diva?" Mercedes asked

"It's an invitation; he wants me to meet him at breadstix tonight at 8pm"

"You are not going right?" Sam asked and the girls looked at him with surprise.

"What? Why?"

"You don't know who could be the guy" Sam said

"That's exactly why I have to go, if I don't then I'll be curious for the rest of my life"

"What if it's someone as creepy as Jacob or it's a stupid joke?"

"I don't think someone would expend that much money in red roses on a Valentine's Day just to make fun of me"

"I still think you shouldn't go"

"Why? Do you really think anyone could like me enough to make something sweet and romantic for me?"

"What? No Rachel, I don't mean that, I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Well you just did" Rachel said "I can't believe that you think no one could like me enough to actually do something sweet for me, no it had to be a joke"

"No Rachel, wait…" he said when she turned to leave "I didn't mean…"

"No Sam, you said enough" she said and left them.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review! Reviews make me want to update faster_ ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters or the songs i used in this fic!_

* * *

"You really screwed it" Mercedes said

"I know" he said "but I didn't mean to hurt her, I just wanted to protect her"

"Sam, Are you jealous?"

"What? No, of course not" he said a little bit too defensive "She's my best friend and I don't want her to get hurt but apparently, trying to protect her I hurt her"

"Yeah you did but admit it Sam, You're jealous that someone is trying to impress Rachel, someone want her to be his valentine and that she's excited for that"

"She's just my friend" he said

"Are you talking to me or you are just trying to convince yourself?" she asked. "Come on Sam, we all know you're in love with her, your face lights up every time you are with her, you look at her and not the way you used to look at Quinn, you look at her with love"

"Wow, I really do that?"

"Yeah! And Rachel do that too, you're in love with her and she's in love with you"

"Wow… Okay, why I never noticed that before?"

"Because you're completely clueless, now go and get your girl before someone else gets her"

"Okay, thank you so much Mercedes" he hugged her and ran to his car.

* * *

Rachel was getting ready when she heard the door bell, her dad said he would go to see who it was so she continued, when someone knocked at her door, she opened it and saw Santana there.

"Santana? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, don't sound so excited" Santana said sarcastically

"I'm sorry but I just didn't expected you to come"

"What can I say; I was just in the neighborhood so I decided to come to visit you"

"Oh okay, come in" she said. "What were you doing in the neighborhood?"

"Okay, I wanted to talk to you"

"About what?"

"just wanted to know what's going on between you and Sam"

"We're just friends"

"Okay" she smiled

"Are you interested in him?"

"No, I was just curious, you know with all the rumors around school I didn't knew what to believe" she said "So what were you doing?"

"I was trying to choose what I am gonna use for my date"

"You have a date? With who?"

"Yeah, with my secret admirer" she said "The secret admirer thing is not one of your jokes right?"

"Nope, I'm not that mean" she smiled and when she saw what she wanted to wear her smiled disappeared "Please tell me you're not wearing that"

"Yes I am" she said shyly.

"Okay… You really need my help" Santana said "You're going to a date with a guy that sent you roses all the freaking day just to impress you so you need to impress him too"

"Okay, so what do you think I have to wear?" she asked. Santana went to her closet and scanned everything, she was like 'no, no, no, maybe, no, ugh, no way, maybe…' then she opened the other door of her closet and her jaw dropped. "These clothes are amazing, why have you never worn any of them?"

"They're not really my style"

"Then why did you buy them and where did you bought them? I haven't see nothing like this in Lima"

"I didn't buy them; those are clothes that my daddy bought me in all their work trips"

"Well your dad has a great taste" she said pulling some clothes out of the closet "Now go change" she said giving her the clothes she chose. She came back in her new clothes and she looked gorgeous, she looked like a woman.

"You look gorgeous, Berry" Santana said

"Thanks Santana"

"Okay, time for makeup" she said sitting her in a chair and then they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Rachel said

"Rachel, sweetie Sam came to see you" her dad said

"Tell him I don't want to talk to him right now"

"Okay" he said and went downstairs.

"Why you don't want to talk to Sam? I thought you were "best friends"" she said

"We had a fight today and I'm not in the mood to talk to him right now"

"Oh Okay"

* * *

After Rachel's dad said she didn't want to talk to him, he went outside and sat in his car to wait for her, he needed to apologize for being an idiot and tell her how he feels about her before a random guy tried to make her his girlfriend. After almost half an hour, Rachel came out of the house and she looked more gorgeous than ever, she was wearing black skinny jeans, a red sweater that highlighted every single of her curves and her jeans looked amazing in her long tanned legs. Her hair was down and her makeup was amazing. She looked breathtaking. And behind her he saw another girl; Rachel was getting out of her house with… Santana? Sam had no idea why Santana was there or what's going on but he forgot about Santana, he needed to talk to her, so he got out of his car and went to talk to her.

"Hi Rach, Can I talk to you?"

"Sorry Sam, I'm busy" she said

"Please Rach, Just a minute"

"Okay…" she said

"Time for me to go" Santana said "Good luck with your date, Berry. See you tomorrow. Bye Sam"

"Bye Santana, Thanks for the help" she said "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I just want to say I'm so sorry for acting like a douche, I was trying to protect you from getting hurt but instead I hurt you" he said "I'm really sorry, Rach. Can you please forgive me for being a total idiot?"

"Yeah you were a total idiot but you're my best friend so I forgive you" she smiled.

"Thank you Rach" he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "So Rach, I want to talk you about something else-"

"Oh my god, I should be in my date in 5 minutes, I gotta go." She said looking at her watch "Can we talk later?"

"Sure…" he said

"Okay, I'll call you later, Bye Sam"  
"Okay, Bye Rach" he said "By the way you look absolutely gorgeous" he smiled

"Thanks Sam" she kissed him in the cheek and got in her dad's car and left.

* * *

Rachel entered to breadstix and sat in a table waiting for her date, when she saw him and her jaw dropped, she couldn't believe he was there. Jesse St. James entered to breadstix and he was as breath taking as always.

"Hi Rachel, I'm glad you came" he said.

"Jesse? What are you doing here? You sent me those roses?"

"Yeah, I sent them. Did you like them?"

"Yeah, Thanks" she was still in shock; she couldn't believe he was back and he was her secret admirer, she had so much to process.

"I'm glad you liked them" he said "So how have you been Rae?"

"You're not allowed to call me like that, not anymore" she hissed. The sound of her nickname got her out of the shock "Why are you here Jesse? What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you, I missed you Rachel. You are not happy to see me?"

"Yes, I'm really happy, I'm about to throw a welcome party" she said sarcastically "What do you think, that after all you did to me, I'm going to forget everything and throw me in your arms because you came back?"

"Okay, I get it you're still mad at me but if you let me explain myself, you would understand why I did everything."

"Okay, you have 5 minutes to explain yourself, so be quickly"

"I don't think five minutes are enough can you please eat dinner with me?" he asked "I'll explain everything while we eat"

"Okay" she said. During the dinner Jesse explained why he broke up with her and why he had to egg her and that doing those things broke his heart too, that he could never forgot her and that he missed being with her. After the dinner she went back to her house and tried to think about everything but she needed to talk about this with someone, first she thought of Mercedes or Kurt but they would kill her if they knew she saw Jesse then they would tell the others in New Directions and they would go to kill Jesse, so they were a no so her only other option was Sam so she sent him a message.

_I'm back from my date, are you busy? I need someone to talk to – R_

_I'm free, do you want me to go to your house? – S_

_No, meet me in the park that's 3 blocks away from my house – R_

_Okay, see you there in five – S_

She told her dad she would go for a walk and went to the park to meet Sam, when she go there he was getting out of his car.

"Hi Rach, how was the 'date' what happened?" he asked

"You're never going to guess who my 'date' was" she said

"Was it Jacob?"

"Ugh no, it was Jesse"

"Jesse? Your ex-boyfriend? Isn't he supposed to be in L.A?

"Yes, he came back, he sent me the roses and told me he miss me and wants to be with me again"

"After everything he did to you I supposed you're not going to be his girlfriend again, right?"

"I honestly don't know Sam, I'm so confused right now." She said "I'm supposed to hate him but he explained everything and now I don't know what I should do"

"He explained everything? How could he explain that he egged you, broke your heart and left?" he said angrily "You can't forgive him about that"

"Why are you so angry about this Sam? You didn't even know him?"

"No but I saw you that day on the auditorium when you sang 'Hello' and I saw your face when you talked about him, I saw all the hurt and angriness you had" he said "You just can't forgive him after that"

"I called you because I thought you would be impartial, you're the only person I have that don't know him and I thought you could help but you're here yelling at me, If I would have wanted someone to yell at me for that I would've called anyone from the glee club so thanks for nothing, Sam" she said and walked away.

"Okay, I get it, I'm sorry for yelling Rachel but I don't want you to get hurt, he broke your heart once, how do you know he won't break your heart again and leave?"

"Okay, you have a point but I'm still really confused"

"When you saw him what was the first thing that you thought? How did you felt?" he asked "You were happy, sad or angry to see him?"

"It was mix of the three, I was happy and excited to see him after such a long time but then all the things he did to me came to my mind and I was angry and really hurt"

"Do you think that if you go back with him, you would be able to forget what he did to you? Would you be able to forgive him?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I'll forgive but I think that would take a little bit longer"

"Then that's your answer Rach" he said "You're not able to forgive him yet so if you go back to be his girlfriend, you'll always be worried about him leaving you again and breaking your heart"

"Wow Sam, that was deep." She smiled

"What can I say, I have a lot of time to think and I'm a momma's boy so I talk a lot with my mom and I can actually understand women" he said and she laughed

"Thank you for everything Sam" she hugged him "You're the best friend ever"

"Thank you Rach" he laughed. "It's getting late, I'll take you home" he said and they walked to his car. "So what are you going to tell to the glee club when they ask who your secret admirer was?"

"I don't know, I have to lie to them because if they know he's back and trying to be with me again, they'll try to kill him"

"Good luck with that, you're a terrible liar" he laughed.

"I know but I might think of something" she smiled

"Okay, Goodnight Rach, See you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Sam" she got out of his car and walked to her house

* * *

_Sorry i didn't updated early, i had a little writer block but now my inspiration is back and will try to update more often! _

_I hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review!_ :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters._

_Hey guys I just wanna thank you all for the reviews and alerts! I really appreciate it and i'm glad you like the story! :) Thank you for keep reading it!_

* * *

The next day Rachel went to the school and the first person to ask Rachel about her date was Santana. "Hi Berry, How was your date? Did you killed him with your outfit?"

"Hey Santana, It was good and yeah he was impressed, Thank you for helping me" she smiled

"You're Welcome, So who was your 'secret admirer'"

"Oh, he's new in town, he's in another school"

"And how does he know you?"

"He saw us on sectionals but didn't know how to approach me so he made all the roses show" she said really confident of her story, she hoped everyone believed it because she rehearsed the story like a thousand times.

"Okay" Santana said but she was little suspicious, she wanted to know more but then Sam approached them.

"Hi Rach" he kissed Rachel in the cheek and then said "um Hi Santana"

"Hey, don't sound so happy to see me" she said sarcastically "Anyways, I've to find Brit, see you later Berry"

"um since when do you talk to Santana?" he asked

"I don't know but after I apologized to her, she started being really nice and even went to visit me"

"Yeah, that visit was really weird" he said "Be careful Rach, you never know what Santana is up to"

"I know, I'll be careful" she smiled

"So do you have your story about your 'secret admirer'?"

"Yeah, I told Santana that it's a guy who's new in town, that he saw me on sectionals and he did the whole roses show to impress me"

"Okay, it seems you have it well rehearsed"

"Yeah" she smiled

"So have you talked with Je-"

"Don't say his name" Rachel cut him "Anyone could hear"

"Aren't you being a little paranoid?" he asked and she glared at him "Okay… have you talked to him?"

"Yeah"

"So did you tell them you won't give him a second chance?"

"Actually… We're going on a second date tonight" she said

"What? Why? You said you were not going to be back with him"

"I know but yesterday we talked and he convinced me to go on a second date to show me how much he have changed"

"I don't believe it but it's your decision" he was a little bit too angry that he should be, he knew he wasn't really angry, he was jealous of Rachel dating Jesse and not only Jesse, he was jealous of the thought of Rachel dating any guys that wasn't him. He wanted to tell her what he felt but he knew she still felt something for Jesse and if he said something now it would ruin their friendship. After that they went to their classes and don't see each other for the rest of the day until Glee club.

"So did you tell Rachel what you feel?" Mercedes asked Sam.

"No, I couldn't"

"What? Why?"

"Because when I went to her house to talk to her she was with Santana and then she left to her date so I couldn't do it"

"She was with Santana?" Mercedes couldn't believe what she just heard "What was she doing with Santana? They are not even friends"

"I have no idea but I couldn't do it and I won't do it"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons Mercedes, please just leave me alone"

"Okay…" she said

* * *

Sam was in his locker getting his things to go to the football training when Santana approached him. "Hi Ladylips"

"Hi Santana" he said coldly

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"um No, why?"

"Then you have a date with me, tonight 8pm breadstix" she smirked and left when she saw Rachel coming their way.

"Hey Sam" Rachel said

"Hi Rach, whats up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to tell you I'm not gonna need a ride today" she smiled

"Oh okay, Rach" he said "Your dad's are picking you up?"

"No, Jesse is. Bye Sam" she smiled and left, Sam couldn't help but imagine that the only reason she wouldn't need a ride today was because Jesse came to take her home and that was driving him crazy, he haven't even met the guy but he already hated him, he was so jealous of him having another chance with Rachel because he wanted to have that chance, he wanted to be the guy who would take her home every day and tell her sweet thing to her ear and kiss her every time he wanted to but he couldn't he was just Sam the best friend and he would never get pass that because Rachel was still in love with Jesse and now he had a date with Santana, he wasn't even sure how he managed to have a date with the meanest girl in school but he did, he didn't liked Santana because she was always mean to Rachel but he had to admit that now she was trying to be good to Rachel and she even hang out with her, it was weird and everyone was talking about that but he wasn't really sure if her friendly attitude was real or just another big fat lie to hurt Rachel.

He would go to this date just to see if Santana is being honest about her new friendship with Rachel but he would also go to see if he could date other girls just get Rachel out of his mind. He was in love with Rachel, he felt things for her that he have never feel for other girls, especially not for Quinn but with Rachel was totally different, she makes him happy and she is always there for him and understands all his problems. She's the best friend and best girlfriend anyone would want but like Mercedes said he took long to realize that he loved her and now she was with another guy, he missed his opportunity and he was mad with his self for letting another guy take her.

* * *

Sam got ready for his date and drove to breadstix, when he got there Santana was nowhere to be seen so he decided to wait for her at the door but then he saw Rachel walking with a guy a little bit shorter than him but taller than Rachel, they were talking and smiling until Rachel saw Sam and her smile disappeared.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" she said

"Hi Rach, I'm on a date. Actually waiting for my date." he said "I suppose you're the famous Jesse St. James?" he said sarcastically

"Yeah, that's me" he said and they shook hands.

"I've heard a lot of things about you"

"I hope you heard good things"

"Sometimes…"

"So who's your date?" Rachel asked

"Here she comes" he said looking behind them "Hi Santana" he said a little bit too cheerful

"Hi Sam" she gave him a peck on the lips. "Hi Rach and Jesse?"

"Hi San" she said shyly

"So the whole story you tell us about your 'secret admirer' was a complete lie"

"Yeah, I'm sorry S, but if I tell the glee club my 'secret admirer' is Jesse, they'll kill him"

"That's true but you should've told me, I'm your friend now"

"Yeah, Sorry S" she smiled

"Okay, I won't tell anyone about this"

"Thanks San"

"Since when the two of you are friends?" Jesse asked "The last time I saw you, you hate each other"

"A lot of things have happen since you left Berry" Santana said "So are you two dating again?"

"Yes" Jesse said proudly and Sam had to hide a growl. He couldn't believe how jealous he was right now; he hated to see her holding his hand, to see her smile at him. He didn't knew what could Jesse have that he doesn't, he should be the one holding hands with Rachel, the one smiling at her, the only looking at her lovingly not Jesse St. James!

"Now that we're here why don't we have a double date?" Santana asked

"No!" Rachel and Sam said at the same time

"Why?"

"Because we don't want to ruin your date" Rachel said to Santana.

"Yeah, we'll ruin their date" Sam said glaring at Jesse.

"I agree with Santana" Jesse said "I would love to know Rachel's friends a little more"

"Okay…" Rachel and Sam said. They entered to breadstix and asked for a table for four. The waitress showed them their table, Jesse and Rachel sat in one seat and Sam and Santana sat in front of them. The waitress took their orders and left.

"So Jesse, since when are you in Lima? Shouldn't you be in L.A?" Sam asked

"Apparently you know a lot of things about me." Jesse said "I've been here for a couple weeks now and yeah but I'm the main actor in a play at the UCLA and we've been rehearsing for months so they gave me a few weeks free before the play so I could relax" he said in his cocky tone.

Sam have only met this guy for less than an hour and he already hated him, he hated the cocky tone he always used, he hated the way his put his arm around Rachel, it was like he said 'she is mine', he hated him just for date Rachel, he was jealous he knew it but he couldn't help it, he was supposed to be the guy holding her hand, putting his arm around her, going on dates with her, looking at her lovingly, saying sweet thing to her ear but he missed his opportunity and now Jesse St. James was doing all those things.

For Rachel this was the most awkward date she has ever been too, she was with Jesse St. James on a double date with her best friend Sam and her new friend Santana but the worst thing is that she had feeling for Sam but he was now dating Santana and she was dating Jesse so she couldn't do anything about it, she felt something for Sam but she also had feeling for Jesse, she thought her feelings for Jesse were stronger but now that she saw Sam with another girl, she couldn't believe how jealous she was but besides her jealousy she noticed that Sam and Jesse didn't get along really well, they talked to each other with their cocky tones and a lot of sarcasm, she was pretty sure if her and Santana weren't there they would be fighting and she clearly didn't want that, she didn't want Jesse to ruin Sam's pretty face and would be really bad if Sam ruined Jesse's face because he would lose his place as the main lead in his college play.

Rachel prayed for this date to end quickly, she needed time to think about her new discovery, about her feelings, she needed to clear her mind and decide who she loves, Sam or Jesse that wasn't going to be a easy decision but she needed to make it. After the date, they said bye to Sam and Santana and Jesse took Rachel home.

"Did you like the date?" Jesse asked

"Yeah, it was good" she tried to smile but she couldn't with all the things coming at her mind.

"I still can believe you're friends with Santana and that stupid blonde" he said

"His name is Sam and he's my best friend" she said exasperated, she was getting sick of Jesse thinking he's better than everyone.

"Okay, I'm sorry Rach, it's just he have been really sarcastic to me today and he showed that he didn't like me"

"Maybe it's because of you've been sarcastic too and you never stopped talking in your cocky tone, like you were superior to them" she said

"Okay, I'm sorry" he said "But I still don't like him, there's something about them that I don't like"

"Jesse there are lots of thing that have changed since you left. When you met me, I was a lonely girl, I had no friends and no one liked me" she said "that have changed, It's not that now everyone likes me but now I have friends, I'm friends with Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Sam and if you want to be my boyfriend you'll have to understand that and like them for who they are"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that" he apologized and got out of the car to walk her to the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Okay" she said and got in the house. She ran to her bedroom and got her phone out of her pocket to call the only person who could help her with her boy issues.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom" She said

"Hi Sweetie, what's up?" Shelby asked

"I need mom advice; do you think I can go to your house?"

"Sure sweetie, do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll ask my dad to take me. Can I stay to sleep?"

"Sure, I'll take you to school tomorrow"

"Okay Mom, see you soon" she hang up and couldn't help but smile, she always smiled after talking to her mom or the days she was going to see her. Her relationship with Shelby has grown up a lot since they meet. During the summer, they tried to spend some time together to know each other more and now they were really close and Rachel started to see Beth as her little sister, first it have been really weird to see Beth as her sister because Rachel knew she was Quinn's and Noah's daughter but now she liked to take her to the park, to play with her and she even babysit when Shelby had meetings and the nanny couldn't go.

* * *

Less than half an hour after Rachel called Shelby she was there knocking the door. Shelby opened and hugged her when she saw her. "Hi sweetie, how have you been?" she asked as Rachel entered to the house.

"I'm okay" she smiled "Where's Beth?"

"She's sleeping; she drank her milk and fell asleep"

"Okay"

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked as they sat in the living room.

"I need boy advice, my head is a huge mess and I thought you could help me"

"Okay, I'll try to help you"

"So… Do you know Jesse's back?"

"Yeah, he came to see me right after he came back to town"

"You knew he was in town and didn't tell me?"

"He asked me not to and we haven't talk since then"

"Okay"

"So what's the matter with Jesse?" Rachel told her everything that happened with Jesse, about the roses, their valentine day date and the double date they had with Sam and Santana. "Everything seems good, what's your problem"

"The problem is that tonight during out double date, I realized that my feelings for Jesse are not as strong as they used to be but that I also have feelings for Sam and now I don't know what to do"

"Okay… First of all your feeling for Jesse are not as strong as they used to be because after what he did to you, you tried to forget him and you were making it but he came back so you still feel something for him." She said "How do you feel about Sam? What do you feel about him?"

"I don't know, He's my best friend, he always get me and he cares about me. I know I love him but I always thought it was just as a friend but today when I saw him with Santana and when she gave him a peck on the lips, I felt something I've never feel before, not with Jesse, Noah or Finn. I was jealous"

"Then you need to talk with Sam about that, you need to find out if he feels the same way and you need to break up with Jesse"

"I know, I'll break up with Jesse tomorrow but how do I talk about my feelings with Sam?" she asked. "What if he doesn't feel the same? It would ruin our friendship"

"If you don't know how to talk about it then do what you do best sing about it"

"Okay… I think I've a song that describes my feeling of today perfectly"

"Good, now all you have to do is sing it tomorrow at glee club" Shelby smiled

"Thanks mom, you always know how to help me"

"That because once I went through the same things, I totally get you" she smiled "It's getting really late; I think we should go to sleep"

"Okay, Goodnight Mom"

"Goodnight sweetie"

* * *

_I hope you liked this new chapter! Don't forget that suggestions and reviews are always appreciated! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters or any of the songs used in this chapter._

_Thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted, and added my story to their favorites! I hope this chapter is everything you imagined and you enjoy it as much as my other chapters. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think._

* * *

The next day Rachel woke up a little bit nervous, she was going to do what her mom told her, she would do what she does best, she'll sing about her feelings to Sam in front of the Glee Club. She hoped he felt the same about her and that Santana would like to continue being her friend after that 'cause she didn't need her as an enemy again and she would die if Sam didn't feel the same about her, she couldn't live with one more humiliation. That morning her mom drove her to school and wished her luck with Sam.

"Hi Rach" he said "How was your night?"

"It was okay, what about yours? What happened with Santana?" she asked

"Nothing happened, I talked to her and we are better as friends, a relationship would never work between us"

"Oh okay" she said

"So are you officially dating Jesse?"

"No, he said he would call me today to hang out but I don't think we could be a couple again." She said "It's too late to try to recover what we had last year"

"I'm sorry that didn't work out but I'm sure soon you'll find the perfect guy for you" he said and smiled at her wishing that he was the perfect guy for her.

"Thanks Sam, you always know what to say to make me smile" she said and they heard the bell ring "I have to go to class, see you at the glee club" she smiled

"Okay, see you later"

* * *

"Hi guys, who's ready to sing the greatest love songs?" Mr. Schue asked as he entered to the choir room. Rachel took a deep breath and raised her hand "Okay Rachel come here and sing your great Valentine's Day song" She got up and walked to the front of the choir room.

"It's not exactly a Valentine's Day song but it express my feelings perfectly" she said

"Okay, let's hear it" Mr. Schue said, Rachel make a signal to the band and they started playing and she started singing.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Rachel looked deep into Sam's eyes through all the song and he just smiled at her when she finished singing.

"Okay, that was great Rachel. Who's next?" Sam raised his hand "Okay Sam let's hear it" He took his guitar and started playing.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

'_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind?_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

'_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

Going away-ay-ay

He took Rachel's hand and pulled her close as he sang the last part of the song. She looked up at him and he leaned to kiss her softly in the lips. Everyone in the room except for Finn and Quinn were clapping and cheering at them.

"That was great" Mr. Schue said "Apparently this week's assignment brought a couple together. Congrats Sam and Rachel, we are happy for you" he smiled

"It was about time" Mercedes said and they smiled to her.

"Thanks Mercedes, I wouldn't have done that without your help" Sam said.

"You're welcome and now I've to send a message to Kurt to tell him you two are finally together" she smiled and got her phone out of her pocket.

"I don't want to ruin this love fest but I just to ask something to Rachel" Quinn said sarcastically "What are you going to do with Jesse St. James because I know you have had a few dates with him" she smirked and all the choir room gasped.

"He's back and you went on a date with that douche?" Mercedes said

"After everything he did to you?" Puck asked

"She's dating the enemy again but she also wants to date Sam. What are you going to do Rachel? Going to cheat on Jesse?" Quinn asked

"No, I'm not going to cheat on anyone because I'm not you!" she said to Quinn and then looked to the rest of the glee club "And yes I saw Jesse twice but I'm not dating him"

"Then why did you go out with him?" Puck asked

"He was my secret admirer, he sent me all those roses a few days ago and I didn't find out that was him until our date"

"So you forgave him? Just like that?" Mercedes asked

"No, he apologized like a thousand times and he explained me why he did everything" she said "And after thinking about everything he said I decided to forgive him but I'm not dating him because I don't feel the same about him"

"Sam, why don't you say anything?" Quinn asked "You don't seem surprise that she is dating another guy"

"I'm not surprise because I knew everything from the beginning she told me about the "date" with Jesse but like Rachel said they are not dating" He said "So I'm sorry Quinn but your plan to break us didn't work" Quinn huffed and stormed out of the choir room with Finn behind her.

"Okay guys I think that's all for today, we'll continue with the rest of the performances tomorrow. Bye guys" Mr. Schue said and everyone got out of the choir room.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Sam asked

"Sure but first I want to talk to Santana. Can you wait here?" Rachel said

"Sure, I'll be here" he kissed her cheek and she left.

"Santana can I talk to you?" she asked

"Sure Berry, what's up?"

"I just want to know if we're okay because of what happened with Sam and I in the glee club and you had a date with him yesterday…"

"Yeah, everything is okay" She smiled "Sam and I would have never work out because he's in love with you."

"Thank you Santana" she hugged her.

"Hope everything works out with Sam and don't let that Quinn bitch mess your relationship. She's just jealous" she said

"I love us being friends" Brittany said all of the sudden

"Yeah, me too" Rachel said

"Yes, we should hang out" Santana said "Now go, your prince charming is waiting for you"

"Okay, Bye San and Bye Brit" she said and went to meet Sam at the door.

"Everything's okay?" he asked when she met him.

"Yeah, everything is perfect" she smiled and they walked to Sam's car. "Can you take me to my mom's house? I want to tell her everything"

"She knew you would sing to me?"

"Yes, it was her idea, that's why I stayed with her yesterday"

"I would love to meet your mom; I bet you got your beauty from her"

"Yeah, my mom is beautiful but I'm not"

"What? You don't think you're beautiful?" he asked "You're kidding right?"

She shook her head saying 'no' as he stopped at her mom's house. He got out of the car and went to open her door.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he whispered in her ear and helped her get out of his car "I want to do this in the right way…"

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Rachel Barbra Berry, Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Oh my god, Yes!" she said, he pulled her close and kissed her softly, it was one of the sweetest kiss she have ever experienced but at the same time it was really passionate and promising, they continued kissing for what seemed like ages until they had to pull apart for air.

"So when are you going to talk to Jesse?"

"I'll call him tonight to tell him that whatever we had is over and that we're dating" she said "I don't want misunderstandings"

"Okay, Good luck" he kissed her again "Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sure" she smiled

"Will you stay here tonight or you'll go back to your dads?"

"I'll stay tonight too, see you tomorrow" she said and they kissed again.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Rachel said

"Kitchen" Shelby said and Rachel went to the kitchen to see her mom and Jesse talking. "Hi sweetie" she said

"Hi mom um… Hi Jesse, What are you doing here?"

"Hi Rach" he kissed her on the cheek "I came to see Shelby"

"Oh okay, I was about to call you I wanted to talk to you"

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! Suggestions are always appreciated!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy!_

_Well guys here's the new chapter, i'm really sorry for making you wait so much time for this new chapter, I've been really busy so i couldn't write this before. But anyways here it is, I hope you like it!_

___ps. Guys if you like tvd make sure you read my crossover story 'Beautifully Dangerous ' and tell me what you think! :) [Sorry for the shameless self promotion ;) lol]_  


* * *

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Mom, can please talk in private?"

"Sure sweetie, I'll be with Beth" She said and walked out of the kitchen.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Jesse asked

"Well after our double date with Sam and Santana yesterday I discovered I had feelings for someone else and that confused me a lot because I know I also have feelings for you so I came to see my mom and asked for help and after my conversation with her and thinking about it almost all night, I realized that my feelings for you are not strong enough to be your girlfriend again" she said "I'm sorry Jesse but it's not going to work out, it's too late to try to recover the relationship we had last year"

"The other guy you have feelings is Sam?"

"Yes Jesse but I want you to know that you'll always have a part of my heart and I'll always love you but as a friend because I really care about you and I always will and I hope that besides everything that happened between us we can still be friends"

"Do you really prefer that dumb blonde over me?" he asked "He's a football player, he only cares about his popularity and the moment when one of his team mates slushies him he'll leave you and will try to be popular again. Why can't you see that?"

"That's not true, he'll be with me no matter what and he is not the dumb football player everyone thinks"

"Oh come on Rachel, open your eyes he will never understand you and your dreams, he would never support you as I would. I understand your dreams and goals, I'd always support you and would do everything I can to help you achieve them, he won't do that because he doesn't know what it means to you" he said "He probably thinks your dream of being a Broadway star is ridiculous but I don't because I know you're really talented and you have a lot of passion. I know that you can be the biggest Broadway star but you'll never be one if you are with him. You need me Rachel and you know it!

"That's not true he understands my dreams and he will support me." She said "I'm going to be a huge Broadway star without you and I don't need your help"

"You won't, without my help you'll ever get out of this town. You need me more than you think and you'll regret this forever"

"Jesse, that's enough!" Shelby said walking into the kitchen "I know you might be hurt but you're not going to come to my house and yell at my daughter. I love you and you're my friend but I'm not going to let you disrespect my daughter, it's time for you to go"

Jesse glared at Rachel and got out of the house, Rachel was a complete mess, she felt so many emotions, she had mixed feelings about Jesse, she loved him as a friend but she was disappointed that he reacted like that, she was mad at him for everything he said, it hurt her so much to see that they couldn't even be friends now but she understood him because she was sure if it was her, she would have reacted somewhat like he did, she couldn't stop the tears falling through her cheeks, she didn't want things to end like that but she had to respect his decision.

Shelby saw the tears and quickly grabbed a glass of water and gave it to her, Rachel drank it quickly and hugged Shelby, right now she just needed someone to hold her and tell her everything is going to be okay and that's exactly what Shelby did until the tears and sobs stopped.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked

"I'm not sure yet but I'll be" she said and gave her a half smile. "It's just that I never thought he would take it like that and that we would end like this"

"He'll come to his sense and will regret everything he said, just give him time" Shelby said "He's Jesse St. James and a girl have never break up with him that's why he handle this badly but he'll realize the huge mistake he made and will come begging for your forgiveness"

"I don't think he'll ever beg for anything but I hope that after all we can still be friends"

"I think you can but now you've to give him some time" she said "Now tell me how went everything with Sam"

"Everything is great, I sang to him in glee club and he sang to me" she smiled

"That's great Rach, so what song did he sang to you?"

"He sang 'Crush' by David Archuleta, it was so sweet and he kissed me in front of the glee club and Mr. Schue, it was awkward and sweet at the same time"

"aw so sweet, so now you are dating?"

"Yeah, he asked me to be his girlfriend. Thank you mom for your advice yesterday, I wouldn't have done it without you encouraging me" she smiled

"You're welcome sweetie, I'm glad everything turned out like you wanted"

"Yes, everything is great even though Quinn tried to mess my relationship with Sam and my friendships but it did not went well for her"

"What did she do now?"

"After Sam kissed me, she asked me what I was going to do with Jesse now that he was back and we were dating and everyone in the glee club wanted to kill me specially Mercedes and Noah, they were mad at me for forgiving him and dating him again but I explained everything and we're good. I guess I have better friends than I thought" She smiled "She counted on them being so mad at me for dating Jesse that they would not talk to me again and she hoped Sam wouldn't want to be with me knowing I was dating another guy but they really thrust me so she got angry and stormed out of the choir room"

"Ugh that girl is getting on my nerves! After all the things you told me she did to you, I don't like her at all" Shelby said "I really hope Beth won't be like her"

"Yeah me too but sometimes Quinn is not that bad" Rachel said "She can be sweet when she wants to"

"I know she can be a good girl but I really hate that she hurt you so much" Shelby said

"Yeah she did but I got over it and you should too"

"Okay, I'll try" Shelby smiled and then she heard Beth crying upstairs, Shelby stood up to go see what happened to Beth but Rachel stopped her.

"I'll go see what happens to my little sister" Rachel said

"Okay" Shelby smiled and Rachel ran upstairs.

Five minutes later Rachel came back with Beth in her arms and said "She just needed a change of diapers"

"Okay" Shelby smiled "You know, you two look really cute together"

"aw Thanks mom" she smiled

* * *

The next day Sam and Rachel entered to school holding hands and the gossip began, everyone in the halls were talking about them, whispering things, trying to know how did that happened but Rachel didn't care about them, they could say and think whatever they want because she was happy to be with Sam, he was finally her boyfriend and that's all that matter. She loved that he was confident enough to walk in the halls holding hands with her and don't care about what people might think.

Everything was going well, he accompanied her to her locker and then walked her to her class as always, everything was okay until lunch, Sam's class ended a bit late so Rachel was waiting for him next to his locker when Karofsky approached her and threw a grape slushie in her face. Sam was walking around the corner when he saw that asshole throw the slushie in Rachel's face and he wanted to kill him, he ran to him, pushed him into the lockers and punched him in the face, Karofsky shoved him off and Sam punched him again, Karofsky threw him to a wall and punched him on the stomach then in the jaw and he was about to punch him one more time when they heard Mr. Schue's voice. "What's going on here?" he said trying to pull them apart. "He slushied Rachel again" Sam said.

"She's a loser, she deserves it" Karofsky said and Sam tried to punch him again but Mr. Schue pulled him.

"Karofsky, you've detention today after classes" Mr. Schue said.

"Stay away from my girlfriend" Sam said "Do this again and you'll regret it"

"Whatever…" he said and walked away.

"Rach, Are you okay?" Santana asked

"Yeah, I'll be okay" She put her fakest smile.

"Do you have a new pair of clothes?" Sam asked joining the group; Rachel was surrounded by Santana, Brittany, Sam and Mr. Schue all trying to make sure she was okay.

"No…" she shrugged. "I had to wear my spare set of clothes today because I've been staying with my mom"

"Don't worry" Santana said "I've something in my locker, let's get you cleaned up" She said and Rachel followed Santana and Brittany to the bathroom. While Brittany helped Rachel get cleaned Santana went to her locker to find the clothes for Rachel, she had a black tank top, a jacket and a jean skirt. "Try this on" Santana said giving Rachel her clothes.

Sam was waiting for Rachel outside the girl's bathroom when she came out looking absolutely beautiful and so sexy, those clothes were definitely Santana's but Rachel looked incredibly hot in them, she was wearing a tiny mini skirt, a black tank top and a jacket that barely covered her, he loved this new look in her but at the same time he was a bit jealous that the other guys at school would see her like that, he knew she always wore short skirts but this one was much shorter than the ones she normally wear.

"Hello beautiful" Sam said pulling her close and kissing her "Are you okay?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"Yeah but… What about you?" She said "You have a little bit of blood on your lip"

"I'll be okay" he said cleaning the blood with his hand. "Let's go to have lunch" he said taking Rachel's hand and Santana and Brittany followed them.

They sat in a table and Rachel noticed everyone was paying attention to them and she had no idea why, first she thought it might be because of the clothes she was wearing, they were obviously not her type of clothes but she actually liked how she looked in them, then she thought it might be because of Sam punching Karofsky for slushing her but then she heard two girls talking about how weird it was to see Santana being nice to her and she realized that this was the first time they have really talked at school for more than five minutes. And looking around she realized that she was hanging out with the most popular people at school, Sam was now her boyfriend and Santana and Brittany were really nice with her and helped her after she was slushied.

Rachel had no idea how that happened but she was glad that she was finally making friends, Mercedes and Kurt were her friends too but she knew their friendship would break when they were competing for solos at Glee club, well Kurt was now with the Warblers so she had nothing to worry about with him but Mercedes was totally different, they were both really competitive and they had huge ego's so she knew anything related with the glee club could ruin their friendship. Anyway she was grateful for having Sam as her friend and boyfriend and for her new friendship with Santana and Brittany, she really hoped it last.

* * *

After classes Rachel, Santana and Brittany were walking through the parking lot to Santana's car, they were going to the mall because Santana wanted new clothes and asked them to accompany her, Rachel accepted because Sam had football practice and she actually liked to hang out with them.

"Watch where you go, Rupaul" Quinn said pushing Rachel with her shoulder.

"Ever since I started hanging out with Sam you've been annoying me and I'm sick of it" Rachel said "This ends now!"

"Oh man hands this hasn't even started" Quinn said "I'm going to teach the consequences of messing with Quinn Fabray"

"I didn't do anything to you" She said "Sam choose me and you have to accept that"

"You're just his rebound girl but you're used to that" Quinn smirked "You're used to take my leftovers. First Puck then Finn and now Sam and even my little minions are following you around. Santana and Brittany are only hanging out with you because they're just trying to make me upset."

"Why don't you get it?" Quinn said "Everyone just use you to make me mad because you're the person I hate the most"

"What? We are your leftovers? Your little minions?" Santana said "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You've never liked her, you loathed her and now all of the sudden you're hanging out with her and being best friends?" Quinn said "Admit it you just do it to make me angry"

"No we actually do it because she's nice and sometimes fun to be with instead you're a total bitch, self centered and a total hypocrite"

"Look who's talking"

"Yes I'm a bitch and most of the time self centered but at least I'm completely honest with people, if I don't like someone I said it to their faces unlike you"

"Get it into your head Quinn, you're not the head cheerleader anymore" Rachel said "You're not the most popular girl at school anymore, you're a nobody"

"I'm going to make your life so miserable that you're going to wish you were dead" Quinn hissed.

"Stop the hate, Quinn" Brittany said. Quinn glared at the three girls and walked away noticing that the parking lot was crowded with students that saw with disbelieve what just happened, she herself couldn't even believe what just happened either, Rachel Berry stood up to her and Santana and Brittany defended her, what the hell was going on with the world? Everyone is falling in Rachel's trap and the only person she could count was Finn and he wasn't much help so she needed to make a plan to destroy Rachel Berry and she needed it now. She couldn't humiliate and talk to Quinn Fabray like that and get away with it. _'Prepare yourself Rachel because when I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were never born'_ she muttered to herself.

"I can't believe I just did that" Rachel said and Santana smiled to her.

"It was about time you stood up to that bitch" Santana said "I'm sick of her and her attitude"

"I used to like Quinn but now she's just a bad person" Brittany said.

"Let's forget about the bitch and go shopping" Santana said and the other two girls smiled.

* * *

_That was chapter 8! What do you think? It was Good, Great or Bad?_

_Please review and tell me what you think! Don't forget Suggestions are always appreciated._


End file.
